Th o u gh T h e Sk y S h oul d F a l l
by Ratt9
Summary: Rem isn't going to kill L and die herself so easily. What if she had simply killed the death row inmate 13 days after he wrote a name in the notebook?
1. Streamline

Standing on the very tips of his toes, Matsuda held his breath as he neatly tied a bow, successfully hanging the cheap, store-purchased party streamers at the top of the door. This was his party, and he was determined to celebrate the capture of Higuchi whether anyone else was coming or not. And, it didn't really look like anyone else was coming.

After hanging the streamers, Matsuda slumped down onto the couch, unable to help but feel put-out and plagued with the sense that this would be one occasion that he would have to celebrate on his own.

He eyed the unopened bottle of sake, sitting by itself on the low-lying table in the middle of the room. He wondered briefly if he should open it; it wasn't as if there was anyone else to share it with.

Then he thought that maybe he didn't want to get that drunk. This was, after all, a celebration—not a pity party.

_(_Though maybe that's what it was rapidly turning into._)_

That's why he was surprised when the door suddenly opened. A glance upward revealed that the person who might have actually decided to join the party was none other than L.

"Oh, R-Ryuzaki!" Matsuda greeted, a wave of nervous excitement crashing over him.

"I heard there was cake."

Matsuda stood up, awkwardly. "Oh, uhm, yeah. It's right over there."

Before he could even finish his sentence, however, L was already on his way to the pastries, plate in hand. Matsuda could only watch as L plopped the entire cake down onto his plate. He began heading over to sit down on the couch.

"R-Ryuzaki!" Matsuda cried. "That cake is for other people as well!"

L looked around the room as if to say, _What people? _and sighed, walked back to the cake bar, and picked up the knife. Cocking his head to the side, he sliced a tiny sliver of cake and placed it on another plate. Carefully, he held it up to Matsuda.

"I apologize," L said, "would Matsuda-san like to have his piece?"

Matsuda sweatdropped. "Errr, don't you think it's a bit tiny?"

L dropped his eyes down to stare at his portion of the cake, almost in disdain. He looked so torn with indecision that Matsuda finally said, "Uh, it's okay. Never mind. Just leave my piece up on the counter; I'll eat it later."

Nodding, and seemingly perking up a bit more, L put down Matsuda's plate and carried his own over to the couch. Sitting down, he began eating.

"So..." Matsuda began, trying to start a conversation, "I'm sure you're glad that the handcuffs are finally off."

"Actually, it's a bit lonely."

Matsuda was unsure he had heard the detective correctly. L didn't seem like the type of person who would, or even could get lonely. Wasn't he always alone, before the Kira case? "You're lonely?"

"It certainly seems that way, doesn't it?"

Matsuda didn't know what to say to that. "W-well, I guess that's understandable. I mean, you two were chained together for a long time."

L nodded, and the conversation lapsed into a bout of awkward silence.

Determined to break it, Matsuda said the first thing that popped into mind. "Soooo...uhm...out of curiosity, because I've kind of been wondering about this for a while...is your closet just filled with, uhm, a ton of the same outfit?"

L nommed a piece of cake. "Well, yes. Did you think that I just wear the same pair of clothing repeatedly?"

"Ahh! No."

The conversation having ended, it spiraled into yet another uncomfortable silence.

Suddenly, Matsuda let out a little laugh. Struck by the spontaneity of the action, L looked over at him, questioningly.

"This isn't much of a party, is it?" Matsuda commented.

L shrugged. "I wouldn't know."

Matsuda was taken aback. "Haven't you ever been to a party before?"

"I can't say that I have."

"_What_?" Matsuda clasped a hand over his mouth, having not meant to sound so shocked. But, what kind of a man had never before been to a party? Parties were where you picked up girls, or went out to drink. They were a social event for most everyone to enjoy. And Ryuzaki had never been to one?

"Well, it isn't as though I have very much time to spend on recreation in between my casework," L reasoned.

"B-but, surely you don't work _all _the time."

"But of course. I've solved over 3,000 cases entirely by myself. I need to work all the time."

_Over 3,000?_

Suddenly, Matsuda was struck by the thought that maybe L wasn't actually real at all. That he was some extraordinary machine designed for this.

In awe, before he could stop himself, Matsuda reached out a hand and caressed L's face. L stared, wide-eyed. Realizing what he was doing, Matsuda snatched his hand back.

"S-sorry..."

"Why did Matsuda-san touch my face?"

"Errrr...I just wanted to make s-sure that you were...real?"

L blinked.

"I can assure Matsuda-san that I am very real."

"W-well, I knew that; I just w-wanted to, uh, make sure."

"...I see."

They both were quiet for a moment, and then Matsuda said, "W-well, I'm sorry that this wasn't a very good first party for you."

"By what logic?"

"Uhm! You know...no girls, no people...you only really had one person to talk to."

L was silent for a moment, but then said, quietly, "Perhaps I found that one person's company very enjoyable." L got to his feet, heading out the door.

"Wh-what—"

"Goodnight, Matsuda-san."

* * *

OH MAI GOD. I've been planning this story for over a year! I can't believe I've finally started it!

So, it turns out that I still get to use internet while attending the mental institution. Things will just be a bit slow, however, as I am spending much time focusing on getting treatment.

Soon, there will be more plot to this. Please keep an eye out for the next chapter! Thank you for reading, and reviews are so much love.

~Ratt Kazamata, 7/04/2012


	2. Slipping

Note: Chapters are written in the perspectives of the individual characters, and do not necessarily reflect my personal opinions.

* * *

_**Though The Sky Should Fall**_

_**~.~.~.~**_

_**Slipping**_

* * *

_Click._

Matsuda closed out the email sitting on his desktop. It was from police director Kitamura, ascertaining that everything was going fine. Matsuda wasn't allowed to satisfy Kitamura's renewed interest in the Kira case, but he thanked him for his concern.

Matsuda stretched and yawned. It was late. There wasn't anyone else awake in the monitoring room, save for L, who was being particularly silent. Wonderingly, Matsuda looked over at his superior, only to find that he in fact was not awake at all, and was instead asleep in his computer chair.

_Well, it makes sense that he's tired..._

Leaning back in his chair, Matsuda took a moment to observe L.

The man was always working, always doing something. A brilliant machine disguised as a person. He, it...simply _beautiful_. And intimidating. Always intimidating, because he was so smart. Matsuda wished he could be useful like him.

Suddenly, jerking movements. L was...whimpering?

Matsuda frowned, and slowly began to walk over to him. About what must he be dreaming to produce such a reaction?

Hesitantly, Matsuda put a cautious hand on L's shoulder and proceeded to shake him softly. "Ryuzaki? Ryuzaki, wake up."

Without warning, L's eyes flew open, gasping. Both of his hands automatically clung to Matsuda's arm, almost as if he needed it to retain balance. But, of course, that was ridiculous, because L always had perfect balance.

"_Mat_suda-san," L said, sloppily, slurring the first syllables of his name with the heavy tongue of someone who had just woken up.

"Ryuzaki, are you...okay?" The man was still clinging to his arm, and Matsuda didn't know what to think about that.

They stayed like that, frozen and staring at each other, for another few seconds, before L waveringly released his grip on Matsuda and pushed his hair out of his face. He was still trying to get his breathing under control.

"Ryuzaki," Matsuda tried, again, "what was all that about?"

"I am fine, Matsuda-san," L said, after a moment. "I simply experienced a bad dream."

"Ohh...uhm, what was the dream...about?" stammered Matsuda. "I-if you don't mind me asking, of course."

L was silent for near around a minute, as if contemplating whether or not to tell Matsuda anything, and then quietly, so much so that Matsuda wasn't sure if he even spoke, L said, "I was...alone."

"Alone...? What do you mean, alone?"

For a while, L didn't appear as though he was going to answer, but suddenly said, "In these past few months, I...seem to have grown very accustomed to the company of the task force."

"Grown accustomed to...?"

"It's not a big deal, of course. Given a few weeks by myself, I will certainly find myself delving back into old habits and mindsets, and things will go back to how they were."

"Back to...how they were? Do you really like it like that?"

L didn't appear to even think about his response before saying it. "Of course. That's why I do it."

"But, don't you ever want to, you know...live, and, uhm, do things?"

L appeared to be confused. "I live more than most people, Matsuda-san."

Matsuda gave him a sympathetic look, which succeeded only in confusing L even more. "B-but, Ryuzaki, your first party was _last night. _You said that Light-kun was your _first friend ever_. Uhm, most people have and do things like that a long time earlier."

"Such things aren't very important," countered L.

Matsuda looked down. "You're the one who said he doesn't want to be alone."

"Why is Matsuda-san so concerned with what I do with my life?" L asked.

"I—I'm not; I just...I'm just trying to help."

* * *

Light Yagami was a _bastard_.

This little trick he had prepared—the one that would end her life—infuriated Rem to no end. How dare that human boy think that he can simply toy with a Shinigami—a god of _death—_like that?

And he wouldn't. Rem would show him. Show him because he needed to be taught a lesson. Misa would be safe, no matter what. Without her, without Rem, Misa would be an easy target for Light to kill whenever he felt the need to. Which mustn't be allowed.

_(_And it wouldn't. It really wouldn't._)_

* * *

Matsuda couldn't believe what was happening. L had gotten permission to test the notebook on a death row inmate? What was he even thinking?

"Ryuzaki, what are you trying to do?" Light asked, carefully.

L narrowed his eyes. "I'm going to try out the notebook for real."

Matsuda took a step back.

"We can't do that!" Aizawa exclaimed, "and there's no point in testing it now if we already know that the notebook's power is real!"

"And besides, who's going to write the name?" Matsuda cut in. "If someone starts writing in the notebook, they're going to have to keep writing names forever!"

"It's already been worked out. The person who will write the name is a criminal who is scheduled to be executed in only thirteen days. If he's still alive thirteen days after writing the name, he will be pardoned from execution."

Matsuda failed to hide a gasp.

Chief said, sternly, "But, to sacrifice—"

"_We're very close_," L interrupted. "If we can work this out, the entire case will be solved. If we don't do this, all of our actions up to this point would have been for naught."

Everyone went silent, save for Matsuda. "There must be another way!"

"Actually, I think Ryuzaki might be right," Light resigned. "Think about it. One death in order to stop the murder of thousands."

"My thoughts exactly, Light-kun," L agreed.

"Well, who is going to write the name?" Soichiro asked.

"Tanya Shayne," L said, bringing up a picture of a woman. "On death row for the brutal murder of her children."

"I'm still against this, Ryuzaki," Soichiro informed.

"It is a necessary part of solving the case."

* * *

Soichiro drove his Alfa Romeo 147 along the slick, black road. He, Sachiko, and Sayu were heading to dinner, and it was late. Already dark.

"Dad, when will Light be home?" Sayu asked, for what must have been the hundredth time since Light had left.

Soichiro sighed. "Soon, most likely. Soon." She didn't deserve for her brother to be away. She didn't deserve to miss him so much.

Suddenly, the whirring of a car. The squealing of sliding tires. A crash.

The world went black.

* * *

The phone rang ominously in Watari's office. He picked it up, just as he was to do as L's assistant. It was Kitamura. Now, what could he want?

Flipping on the voice filter, Watari answered, "Yes, what is it?"

"I'm...afraid there has been an incident."

* * *

Light worked diligently with Mogi on a chart showing the patterns of this new Kira.

_(_Misa._)_

Watari entered the room, and announced, loudly, "Everyone, I have...regrettable news."

Everyone turned to look at the old man, who was standing very formally—his back was straight and his chest was out, as if in military salute without the salute.

"Watari, what is it?" L prompted.

Watari eyed his charge briefly, before he went back to looking at no one in particular.

"Earlier this evening," he continued, in a heavy voice, "there was a carjacking. In an attempt to evade the police, the driver of the vehicle slammed into an Alfa Romeo," and Light looked up at this, "that belonged to the Yagami family. Sachiko Yagami, Soichiro Yagami, and Sayu Yagami all perished."

"_What_?" was Light's first reaction.

"What? !" cried Aizawa.

"I am very sorry," Watari said, sincerely. He was good at giving bad news, horrible as it was. He had been through an entire war.

Light was shaking, eyes widened in horror.

_No, no, no, no, no no no no no no no no no no nononononononono!_

It was because of a criminal...

_No no nono no no no no no no! No! No! NO!_

He could feel himself losing it. Hardly even comprehended it when L said, "Perhaps Light-kun should sit down." Couldn't even hear the words. He could feel himself slipping.

He should have killed the criminal, he should have. He should have done it earlier, before this...this could have happened.

He was sitting on the couch, now, and he only vaguely recalled moving his body into that position.

_Couldn't even save them..._

Why not, why fucking _not? _

_(L. That's why.)_

Fucking _L. _Fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck. Fuck him. If it weren't for him, he wouldn't be under surveillance and he wouldn't be unable to kill criminals and he wouldn't be unable to have saved his family. His vision was blurring now, and tears were flying down his cheeks, and he heard someone sobbing. It took him a moment to realize that it was himself.

Someone held his head in their hands.

Oh. It was his hands. He was holding his head.

One side of the couch pressed down. L was sitting next to him. Why the fuck was the bastard just sitting there? _Whywhywhywhywhywhywhy—_

Kill. Torture. He needed to torture L like this and show him what this (_fuck fuck fuck it hurts so much) _pain felt like.

He thought maybe there was a hand on his shoulder, and there was, but it was hard to feel it because this pain was so intense it was almost physical and and and—

_(All L's fault.)_

He would kill L. But he would torture him first. He deserved to be punished. For not supporting Kira. For not supporting his dream.

_They would have been safe—_

L would pay.

* * *

And so it begins!

God, I love writing this fic. It's so fun. I'm planning on making a parody of it, actually. It will be called "Let There Be Justice". Because that's the whole title of this fic. "Let There Be Justice Though The Sky Should Fall." Fiat Justicia Ruat Caelum. As it was originally supposed to be. Yeah.

Thank you so much for reading! I'd love a review or two. Please? 

~Ratt Kazamata, 7/08/2012


	3. Blowdart

_**Though The Sky Should Fall**_

_**~.~.~.~**_

_**Blowdart**_

* * *

Thirteen days.

That's the length of time the fake rule in the death note said a person had before having to write another name, or else. They die.

_(_They don't actually._)_

But Rem was sure as hell going to make it seem like it.

_(_Tanya Shayne Tanya Shayne._)_

Misa's salvation, as long as she died thirteen days after writing a name.

As long as she died.

Rem was good at making people die.

And today was day thirteen. Rem opened her death note and picked up her pen.

* * *

"It's almost been two weeks..." Matsuda said, to Aizawa and Mogi, quietly, "do you think Light is doing any better?"

"Does he _look _any better?" Aizawa snorted. "The kid lost his family. Is it really any surprise that he mopes around all day?"

"He's living in headquarters now, but what do you think will happen once the Kira case is solved and the headquarters building is abandoned? He won't be able to stay here. I mean, he may be smarter than all of us, but he's still a minor until he's twenty."

"Do you think Ryuzaki would take him?" Mogi pondered.

"Ryuzaki is the greatest three detectives. Do you really think he has the resources or time to lug around a minor?" Matsuda wondered.

Aizawa grunted, "Well, Ryuzaki acts a lot like a minor himself."

"Well, he _is _pretty young..." Matsuda started.

"But old enough to know better," Aizawa shot back.

Their bickering was interrupted by Light bursting into the room. "Everyone, Tanya Shayne is dead," he said, "it was confirmed just now."

Gasps filled the room. "So that means you're innocent!" Matsuda proclaimed.

Light gave a pained smile. "Yeah, but we knew that all along, right guys?"

"O-of course," Matsuda agreed.

L entered the room. He certainly didn't look very happy.

"I assume you all have heard the news," he said, almost sounding grouchy.

"Yes, Light is innocent," Mogi said. "Tanya Shayne is dead."

"So it seems," L mumbled.

A phone rang. L looked at the offender with woeful eyes.

"Light-kun," he said, "you're phone is ringing."

"Oh. So it is." Light picked it up, and answered, "Misa." A pause. "Oh, yeah." …. "The park? Alright. See you there."

"Are you going on a date with Misa, Light?" Matsuda wanted to know.

"Yeah." He gave a sad laugh. "I guess I've been trying to distract myself with her, lately."

"Oh, that makes sense," Matsuda said, solemnly. "Go have fun on your date, Light."

* * *

Matsuda sat in the kitchen, reading a novel. L was in the room , making himself a plate of cake. Matsuda was nibbling a bowl of ramen, and chuckling into it.

L looked over, curiously. "What is Matsuda-san reading?"

Matsuda didn't even look up. "Oh, it's a book called The Colour Yellow. It's about two people named Hikari and Saiyu, who are being chased by a madman. During that time, they fall in love, and in the end, Saiyu is shot by the madman. Before she dies, though, she is able to shoot the madman, thus saving her lover before dying in his arms. It's very sad; I, uh, cry whenever I read it."

L blinked. "I...see."

"Do you have a favourite novel, Ryuzaki?"

"No, I have many."

"Ahh."

* * *

L's phone rang. Everyone looked up at him with annoyed expressions, considering the fact that he didn't allow anyone else to have their phones on without giving them much grief. "Yes?"

"Ryuzaki," Light said, sounding oddly perturbed, "I think you should come see this. Misa says that she wants to show me something, but she wants me to go to the middle of the forest and it's very suspicious. I think that you should come and trail behind me, just in case. I'll tell you my location."

L's thoughts immediately went to, _What are you thinking, Kira? What do you have planned?_

"Yes, I understand. I will shadow you from afar," L said, before getting Light's location.

He hung up the phone, and was immediately flooded by questions by the other investigators. They always wasted a lot of time asking questions.

"Who was that?" Matsuda asked.

"Who are you shadowing?" demanded Aizawa.

Mogi said, "What's going on?"

"A situation has come up," L explained, dryly. "If I don't return within a few hours, Light is probably Kira." L began to head out the door.

"Wait, Ryuzaki!" Matsuda cut in.

L turned around to look at him with a "yes, Matsuda-san?"

"If it's dangerous like that, one of us should come. Just in case. Let me come with you, Ryuzaki," Matsuda said, determinedly.

L paused for a good, long moment. Finally, "Alright, come along then."

* * *

"Ryuzaki, who are we following, anyway?" Matsuda asked, quietly, attempting to walk fast enough to keep up with L but lagging a bit behind. He loved being useful like this. Surely he would protect and make sure L was safe.

Light could see them. He could see them easily, from within the bush he was hiding inside. He hated it. Humans weren't meant to hide in bushes. No, that was a thing for animals to do. Dirty, filthy animals. This damn bush was was messing up his perfect hair and that, too, was L's fault. For forcing him to go to these lengths.

"We are trailing Light," L said, in response to Matsuda's question.

Yes, that's right, Light thought. They would be following him, alright, but they wouldn't be aware of it. The blowgun that Misa had acquired for him would make sure of that. He hadn't really expected Matsuda to be coming along, but that wouldn't be a problem. He had extra darts.

"Does that mean that he's Kira?" Matsuda wanted to know, nervously.

"It might."

From inside his bush, Light positioned his blowgun and blew. The first dart hit L in the leg.

L looked at where the dart went through his jeans, but didn't manage to even say anything before collapsing due to the fast-acting sedatives with which he was injected.

Matsuda immediately rushed over to him. "Ryuzaki!"

Taking this opportunity, Light positioned the blowdart and shot another dart, hitting Matsuda in the arm. Matsuda fell.

Mission complete.

* * *

Dun dun DUN. Who saw that coming? Anyone?

I'd like to thank Stormygio for helping me with a large amount of the plot from here onward. Thank you, Stormy! Also, I'd like to thank her for drawing a picture of Light in a suit, behind a bush, with a blowdart, wearing a raccoon hat.

So, what do you think? Please, please, please, tell me! I'd love to hear from you. Thank you for reading.

~Ratt Kazamata, 7/10/2012


	4. Abducted

Warnings: Depicts very lightly-described rape scene.

* * *

_**Though The Sky Should Fall**_

_**~.~.~.~**_

_**Abducted**_

* * *

When Matsuda woke up, the first thing he took note of was the coldness of the cement beneath him and the dinghy scent of wet paint. It was a place that slightly resembled a dungeon, and he saw that L was sitting on a cardboard box, fiddling irritatedly at the lock of his handcuffs.

That made sense, in the unusual fog of Matsuda's mind. L was always handcuffed to something or other. Light must be connected to the other side, because Light was always connected to the other side.

"Why are you sitting on a crate?" was the first thing Matsuda said. "Where's Light-kun?"

L looked up, and proceeded to ignore Matsuda's questions. "Oh, Matsuda-san. You're awake."

"Yeah, I—" Suddenly, Matsuda realized just what strange surroundings they were in. Also, Light was nowhere to be found. "Where are we?"

L got right to the point. "It appears to be an abandoned warehouse."

This, of course, confused Matsuda to no end. "Why are we here?"

"It appears that we have been abducted," L explained, dryly.

Matsuda examined his wrist. "Whoa, are we...handcuffed together?"

L's eyes narrowed. "Yes, as well as to that pole over there."

That's when Matsuda saw. He was connected to L with a chain that looked very much like the one he and Light had been wearing, and there was a second pair of handcuffs with a much thinner chain connected to a pole. It appeared to be old and rusty.

Matsuda looked around in horrified awe. "Who did this?"

That's when, as if to answer his question, Light walked into the room through one of the many doors scattered about the warehouse. L blinked. "There, you have your ans—"

"Light! Were you abducted, too?" Matsuda cried.

L wanted to facepalm.

"No, Matsuda-san. He's the one who abducted us," L explained, lowly.

Matsuda was shocked. "_What_?" He looked up at Light, horrified. "Why are you doing this? We—we're your friends!"

"Oh, but of course," Light said, smirking. "We're all _good _friends. Isn't that right, Ryuzaki?" He leaned in all too close to L's face, staring hard as if in a staring contest. L returned the stare with just as much intensity. Matsuda half-expected L to headbutt him, but he did no such thing.

"You murdered the rest of the task force," L all but spat.

"What!" Matsuda shouted. "_Are you serious_?"

L ignored Matsuda. "Kira." This made Light's smirk even wider.

"L." Light spoke the name almost tenderly.

L was positively pissed off. He was so, so angry that Light hadn't let him solve the case, let him find the evidence himself. And now the task force was dead and he was trapped. Trapped like a dolphin in Taiji. And L was _pissed_.

Now, L _did _attempt to headbutt Light, but Light pulled back too quickly and laughed. "You can't do anything to me," Light taunted, "not like this."

L didn't want to say anything cliché like, "You won't get away with this, Kira", because he very well might, so he simply stayed silent. Matsuda was just sitting there as the horror that Light was Kira slowly sunk its teeth in.

L spit in Light's face, but Light was on him in a second. Before he even had time to react, the handcuffs attaching him to Matsuda were undone, and another, shorter set was snapped onto one of his wrists. He was dragged roughly over to an adjacent pole that was just far enough away for Matsuda to be unable to get at him. Light locked the second handcuff in such a way that L's arms were surrounding the pole.

Light smirked. "I'll show you what it's like, L, to be tied up and humiliated. Matsuda will bear witness to your downfall." Pressing Ryuzaki against the pole, with a considerable amount of force, Light stripped him of his pants and flung them nearer to where Matsuda was standing. "It's your fault that I'm alone. If it weren't for you, I would have been able to kill that criminal before he could have even gotten to my parents. Now, I'll show you which one of us is superior."

* * *

Matsuda could do nothing but stare as he watched L get violated by Light. It was awful; Matsuda couldn't believe that Light—perfect, kind Light—was even capable of such a thing. It was an entirely foreign experience that he was certainly not used to.

The entire time, L was sticking it out and trying to keep his whimpers quiet, but he was bleeding and Light was enjoying himself quite a lot. Or maybe that wasn't the right word to use. But, regardless, Light was succeeding in showing how much he was winning against L.

Matsuda wanted to tear his eyes away, let Ryuzaki have at least some dignity left, but there was nothing dignified about this..._this_. There were no other words to describe it, as L quietly endured the pain of Light's thrusts.

Finally, Light was done, and L collapsed to his knees. Light grabbed him by the undersides of his arms and dragged him back to the chain, re-handcuffing him to Matsuda, and, thus, the pole.

"I'll be back," Light said, sneering, before walking out of the warehouse in self-triumph.

It looked as though L couldn't stop shaking. Trembling and bleeding, he looked helpless.

"Ryuzaki," Matsuda tried, almost as though he was frightened of him, "Ryuzaki, are you alright?"

Still sitting on his knees, L slowly snaked his arms up around himself. Shakily, L shook his head. He stared at the floor for another few moments, and then silently stood and reached over for his pants. His hand was trembling so badly that, when he reached for them, he couldn't even pick them up.

Matsuda had no idea what to say, so he just sat there, mutely. However, when he saw that Ryuzaki was having issues, he carefully reached for L's pants and handed it to them.

"Thank you, Matsuda-san," L said in a voice as quiet as a mouse. There were tears in his eyes that he wouldn't let fall, and Matsuda almost jumped back in surprise. L was definitely not the type of person to show such weakness.

"R-Ryuzaki, we have to get out of here," Matsuda said, resolutely. Calmly. He needed to be strong for L, after all.

Such a concept would have been foreign any other time, but now L had been raped and was not okay, and this is what needed to be done. And Matsuda would do it.

Because the older chain looked as though it could be snapped, with enough force.

* * *

Yikes, the last part of this was very poorly written. I might come back and re-write it sometime. 

The rape was non-graphic because I really wasn't in the mood to write a rape, and I didn't want the rating to change to M quite yet. That will wait for later.

Anyway, I'd love some reviews...and stuff. Yeah. Please? Thanks for reading.

~Ratt Kazamata, 7/12/2012


	5. Free

_._

**_Though The Sky Should Fall_**

_**~.~.~.~**_

_**Free**_

* * *

L's shaking was beginning to concern Matsuda. The man couldn't seem to calm down, and that was understandable, but this was L and L was always supposed to be fine because he was just L and that's what L was. It all made sense, in Matsuda mind.

Having put his pants on, L was curled in a ball on the floor. His eyes were squeezed shut and his face was buried in his knees. He was most probably in shock. "M-Matsuda-san," L said, voice trembling along with his body, "I agree with...with your proposition."

"Uhm...can I, uh, help you with anything?" Matsuda asked, hesitantly.

L quickly shook his head. "N-no, I'm fine. I'm fine." He sounded as though he were mainly trying to convince himself.

"W-well, if you're sure..." Matsuda said, skeptically. "Uh, do you think there's any way to break the chain?"

"...Chain. Oh. Right. There is a chain." L stared at it as though it were the most foreign object he had ever seen.

"R-Ryuzaki, I think you're in shock," Matsuda observed.

"Excuse me?" He said it like he hadn't heard him.

"I _said_, I think you're going into shock," repeated Matsuda.

"...Oh...perhaps." L continued looking at his feet.

"Okay...so, can you help by throwing your body weight against the chain?" Matsuda asked, standing up.

"Yes," L declared, resolutely.

Matsuda was silent for over ten seconds, because L wasn't doing anything.

"Uh, Ryuzaki."

No response.

Matsuda put a hand on his arm, startling him to attention. "Ryuzaki," he said, tentatively, "are you...going to stand up?"

"Oh. Yeah." Slowly, he got to his feet. He was a bit wobbly, as though he might topple over at any moment. Matsuda hoped he would still be able to help break the chain. Or try to, at least.

"Okay, Ryuzaki. On the count of three, slam your body to pull against the chain, as hard as you can. We're going to need to keep doing this until it breaks," Matsuda directed. L nodded.

_If it breaks._

The chain groaned and complained as they proceeded to do this. They tugged and tugged, but the chain refused to budge. The chain was taunting them, was laughing in their faces.

Matsuda found it to be useless. This was a long shot plan to begin with, and, once it failed, which it would, they'd both be back to square one. They'd be screwed up the ass by Light—literally, in L's case.

Finally, Matsuda stopped pulling. "This is _hopeless_," he mumbled, in defeat. In hopeless anger, he slammed the chain against the pole like a whip.

The chain broke with a loud snap and clattered to the floor.

Matsuda could hardly believe it. "Ryuzaki! We did it!"

That wasn't entirely true. They were still chained together, but at least that was maneuverable.

"Oh, so we did."

"Come on, let's see if one of these doors leads to an exit."

* * *

As it turned out, one of the exit doors was left unlocked. Apparently Light had failed to check every single one of them.

It was daytime—sometime during late afternoon. "Ryuzaki, we should go to the nearest gas station and ask for directions."

L nodded. Matsuda pulled him along by the chain, gently, as they walked up the road. They walked for several minutes, with Matsuda on occasion looking back worriedly at L, who still seemed kind of out of it.

A gas station was on the horizon. Matsuda perked up and pointed at it. "Look, we're close!" he exclaimed, unnecessarily.

"...Yes, I see."

* * *

There was nothing particularly special about the gas station, except for the fact that it was the only place nearby with a map taped to the wall. And that was good. Very good.

After figuring out that they were on the outskirts of the city, Matsuda used what little spare change he had in his pockets to buy a bag of peanuts. He and L sat on the bench outside the shop, quietly.

Matsuda offered some peanuts to L. "You, uh, must be hungry. I mean, I know I am. It's not sweets, but..."

L stared at him. Quietly, he held outstretched his hand, and Matsuda poured some peanuts into it. In an attempt at making conversation, and to satiate his own, desperately swirling thoughts, Matsuda whispered, in a shaky voice, "The...the task force is dead? Light said the task force is dead."

"Actually, I said that. And, regrettably, yes. The task force has been murdered by Kira." L's tone was incredibly bitter.

Matsuda held his head in his hands and shook it forcefully. "B-but, but _why_?"

"Because Light is Kira, and were they to discover us missing after going to meet with Light, Light had an idea that I would have told them something along the lines of, 'If I don't return, Light is Kira.' Which, of course, is true—I did do that."

Matsuda wanted to cry. Those were his _friends_. His co-workers. And now they were all dead, all because of Light, that nice genius who turned out to be a dirty bastard.

_(_Kira._)_

Matsuda had looked up to him, had even considered him a friend. Everything about this was wrong—it was all wrong.

After sitting there for a while, eating peanuts, the two of them decided to go and continue walking, so as not to let Light catch them. They would soon find a way to get back to headquarters, but now was not the time.

* * *

It wasn't too hard to leave the city. They were pretty close to the outskirts, so leaving them wasn't altogether difficult.

As it grew darker, it was beginning to rain, and there was a barn in the distant farmland landscape. It was big and red.

"Ryuzaki, perhaps we can get shelter in that barn over there," Matsuda suggested.

"If it's unlocked."

They went to go and see.

I so fail at suspense. That chain breaking scene must have been one of the worst things I've ever written, not including all of my older fics. This entire chapter was kind of a fail. I think I might re-write it later. This is what I get for writing while I'm sick.

All being said, I feel pretty bad for L. And Matsuda, but L especially.

Anyway, my poor writing aside, I'd love you if you told me what you think so far. Pretty please? To all who have reviewed so far, you guys rock.

Thank you for reading!

~Ratt Kazamata, 7-16-2012


	6. Barn

_**Though The Sky Should Fall**_

_**~.~.~.~**_

_**Barn**_

* * *

Matsuda is the first to reach the barn door, and it is to his great relief that he finds it both unlocked as well as lacking in any kind of livestock. Matsuda looks back at L to see how he is holding up, but other than being a bit out of breath, and having an expression that hints at slight discomfort, he seems okay enough, and is even beginning to appear increasingly aware of his surroundings as well as the current situation.

Matsuda isn't sure whether or not that is an entirely good thing, the fact that L is starting to come out of his shock a bit, because after watching what Light did so L in the warehouse, Matsuda doesn't think he would, in L's position, be especially eager to put the full scale of the situation in perspective. L is an excellent liar, but just in this case, it is clear even to one such as Matsuda that the detective is still severely shaken up by Light's actions.

_(_Not that Matsuda can blame him._)_

Inside, the barn is nice and dry—a welcome contrast to the harsh-falling rain flooding the dark, night-world outside. It is a sanctuary that smells of soft must and hay, and although it is still cold, it is not as bad as it maybe could be, because there is always the knowledge that even if temperatures drop to beyond-uncomfortable levels, Matsuda knows that he and L can always huddle very close together and share body heat.

_(_And, Matsuda isn't entirely sure why, but the thought of being so close to L makes his heart flutter and his entire face flush crimson._)_

There comes a silence that overlaps the old silence, previously dominating the entire atmosphere, as both men casually take in their unfamiliar surroundings, and Matsuda wants to laugh at the sheer sense of normalcy of it all, like they aren't currently preparing to spend a cold, stormy night in a barn meant for animals, like Light isn't probably scouring high and low for them by now, like everyone Matsuda is close to hadn't all just been murdered.

He wants to laugh, even though he knows it's not appropriate, knows it's probably not right, but he does it anyway, because Matsuda has never been good at resisting his impulses.

_(_And, L decides that maybe being around someone whose actions are so honest and uncalculated is _refreshing.)_

"I apologize," L murmurs, in response to the sudden noise, "but I fail to see what Matsuda finds so funny. Does he perhaps wish to share?" And _oh_, L is all too aware that his voice sounds so very bitter, but he honestly can't care less, because he is still in a lot of pain and he actually feels just so much worse than he even sounds. All he wants is to be back in a dark, comfortable room with heating, and to share speculations about cases with Watari over tea and cake, and to go back to the safety of hiding behind a computer screen and just stay there forever.

But L knows better than to convey too much his personal desires with his actions, for that is simply so much more careless than he can ever afford to be.

"Uhh, sorry, Ryuzaki," Matsuda apologizes, with a sloppy smile, scratching the back of his neck. Feeling awkward, he decides to say something that sounds positive, because negative thinking has never gotten anyone anywhere. "Even though it's kind of cold, at least it's nice and dry in here, right, Ryuzaki?"

L looks at him, says, "Yes, I agree," and sets out to begin the task of gathering all the hay and placing it in the middle of the barn like bedding, because hay can be a good form of insulation from the cold. As soon as Matsuda notices what L is doing, he starts working to help out.

_(_Matsuda will prove to L that he isn't entirely useless._)_

When there is a sufficient amount of hay to make lying on the cold, hard, dirt floor at least somewhat comfortable, L picks out a spot for himself and crouches down into a ball. L feels like he might still be bleeding a little bit, and that in itself is concerning, but he will feel far too vulnerable and exposed if he actually checks to know for sure. Instead, he lies on his side and tries to ignore it, knees tucked up to his chest as though protecting his stomach, but he feels overwhelmed because it hurts a lot to have his legs curled up, but that's the only way he feels safe.

He hates it, but he must make a choice, and it is one between either physical comfort or emotional comfort, and although he decides on emotional comfort, the pain has a mind of its own and forces him to put his legs down anyway. L is overwhelmed, and he is frightened, and he fees overemotional because he is so overtired, and the cold is deeply uncomfortable.

He hates it, he hates it all, because he is not normally like this because he is better than that. But nothing about this situation is within the realms of normal, and so L squeezes his eyes shut and wishes he has a better way to deal with how he is feeling than dwelling and dwelling and dwelling like he is now, because that is getting him nowhere. He can't seem to help it.

A hand touches his shoulder, and the suddenness of the action snaps L out of his thoughts and makes him jump, but only barely.

"Ryuzaki," Matsuda says, in a tentative tone, "you're...rocking, uhm, back and forth. Are you...alright?"

L stops the mentioned action immediately, not having previously been of aware of himself doing it, and it is with a dismissive tone that he says, "Oh, am I? I apologize. I am fine."

Matsuda frowns, and sees the way L's legs are not curled against his body. "Er...what Light did—is it still bothering you?"

Bothering him? L doesn't see how it could _not _still be bothering him, it having only happened a few hours earlier. Unless Matsuda is talking about physical pain, in which case, yes, yes, yes to all of it. Curtly, L nods, suddenly not in any mood to make up any lies.

"Is it...bad?"

L thinks on that, and comes up with his answer, which he tells him, bluntly, "I have never felt worse."

Everything is wrong, all wrong. Tightly, L squeezes his arm around his stomach in pure discomfort until his knuckles turn white. Matsuda notices, and decides to point it out.

"Ryuzaki, is...something wrong with your stomach?"

And god, L is so tired, and he's tired also of Matsuda pointing out everything he does, so instead of answering him, L rolls over onto his other side, facing away from Matsuda. He is determined to ignore him, and he thinks that he has made it clear that this is what he intends to do, but Matsuda stops him by grasping his shoulder and pulling him to face him.

"Ryuzaki, wait. You should talk about it. Uh, about what happened. It might make you feel better. Uhm...feel free to tell me whatever you want."

The childish part of L itches to make Matsuda eat those words, because he is feeling grumpy and depressed and sad and angry and vulnerable, and he wants Matsuda to feel the same way he does, if only to satisfy the childish spite that has suddenly surfaced. And, if Matsuda wants him to talk, fine—he'll talk.

"Light Yagami raped me," L informs, flatly, as if Matsuda hadn't been there, hadn't been staring at him all while it happened. "I am in pain, and could still be bleeding. It's terribly cold. Everyone who would have noticed our absence have been killed. I feel...unwell." L readjusts himself so that he goes back to staring at the ground.

Matsuda is silent, not sure what to say, not sure what to say at all, because he had never expected L to be so blunt, so horribly honest. The silence lasts for only a little while when Matsuda asks, quietly, "Did that...make you feel any better?"

"No." L's answer is immediate, and conveys perfectly just what he feels in that moment.

And that's when it hits L fully, all of it, and when it hits, it hits him hard; the reality is not a fun thing, and L has to roll onto his stomach and push his face into the ground just to hide his expression, because he is not okay not okay. He hears Matsuda say his name, almost as though he is worried about him, and L knows that he is having distorted thoughts due to his exhaustion, but he just wants to be left alone, _no please don't leave me alone. _

He feels Matsuda's hand go nervously onto his back, _and why is Matsuda's hand on his back_, but then it slowly starts to massage him, rubbing back and forth back and forth, and it actually feels kind of nice, relaxing. He doesn't really mind, and so he sorts out his emotions a bit while Matsuda soothes him, and somehow it makes him feel just a bit better because he gradually finds himself calming down.

Eventually, Matsuda stops rubbing altogether, and L looks up at him, questioningly. "Oh, Ryuzaki. I...I thought you had drifted off."

L shakes his head. "Too cold."

Matsuda eyes both of their arms. They are both shivering.

"Well, we can try, you know, uh...getting really close together, like...cuddling." Matsuda's cheeks burn red at his choice of wording.

Unaffected, L nods, because he is willing to try anything to not be so cold, even this. "Let's give it a try, then."

Matsuda slips into a lying down position, mimicking L's. Carefully, he slides his hand over and around L's body, hoping that the man will at least find it comfortable. It is to his surprise that L grabs onto his arm and clings to it tightly, almost as though it is some sort of stress ball. L silently dares Matsuda to say he has a problem with it, but Matsuda doesn't actually mind, so he says nothing.

It is still cold, but a bit warmer now, and once more Matsuda rubs L's back with his other hand, and, for L, going to sleep has never been such a relief.

* * *

Oh my god, so, I was putting the finishing touches on this, and then all I could think was: Fuck. I wrote this in present tense, didn't I? I'M SO SORRY, NEXT TIME I'LL DO BETTER.

The barn scene is a scene that I've had planned out for over a year. There are so many different versions in my head of what exactly happens here, even including some where they have sex or proclaim love, but this is the official version of what goes down. I believe it's one of the more realistic options.

Please, I would really like reviews, guys. They inspire me to keep writing, and let me know that there are in fact people in the world who are reading this thing. So, if you're out there, thank you for reading, and let me know you exist!

~Ratt Kazamata, 7/20/2012


	7. Kiss

_**Though The Sky Should Fall**_

_**~.~.~.~**_

_**Kiss**_

* * *

With morning came daylight, which annoyed Matsuda, who was trying to sleep, as it shone brightly in through the cracks in the wall and onto his face. Matsuda clung on tighter to the bundle of warmth lying up against his chest, and dug his face in to the soft hair tickling his chin.

Wait, what? Hair?

Matsuda opened his eyes, only to be faced with one hundred and ten pounds of Ryuzaki.

Ryuzaki was asleep in his arms, and that made Matsuda feel more than awkward. He had seen L asleep on more than one occasion, but he had never been asleep _on _him. The situation was very strange, but at least L was very warm. Matsuda quite liked the smell of L's hair.

"Ryuzaki, wake up."

"Nnng. What is it?"

"Come on, we have to get going."

L breathed deeply, his eyes still closed. "I suppose you're right." He didn't seem at all concerned about the position in which they were lying.

"Hey, about last night...are you okay, after all that?"

L stared at him a minute, then blinked. "Yes, I am fine."

Matsuda gave him a small smile. "Uh, that's good."

L rubbed his eyes and got to his feet. He sighed. "Alright, we're going to have a large amount of walking to do."

"Uh...right."

Matsuda followed L's example and stood up. They exited the barn, and the sky was overcast. Not much had changed from the night before except for the fact that it was no longer raining. It looked like it might start at any moment. The entire world appeared as though someone had dropped a bucket of water on it.

They set out, their feet getting soaked in seconds.

They walked for literally hours. Matsuda tried to confabulate with L for the majority of the day, but all of his attempts at conversation failed.

The ground squished beneath their feet the entire time, getting in their shoes and wetting their socks.

As the sun fell from the sky, and dusk made up the setting, a truck emerged in the distance. As it grew nearer, the truck honked. It was a truck truck, like the big ones that haul stuff across the country.

"Hey!" the truck driver called out, "You guys need a lift?"

They both hesitated for a moment and then L spoke up. He was both wet and miserable. Not a fun combination. "Yes, as a matter of fact. We are seeking a place to stay for the night. Are there any hotels nearby?"

"Well, there is one about three hours from here. But, I'll tell you what. I live not far from here. I'm just returning from a shipment. I have a spare bedroom where you guys could sleep, if you want."

Normally, Matsuda would be reluctant to take overly-generous offers from strange, burly men driving trucks, but, he was exhausted, and his feet had blisters from walking for so long. He just wanted to sleep forever.

"Come on, Ryuzaki. Let's get in."

L was evidently just as tired as he was, because he obliged without a word.

"Thanks a lot for this," Matsuda said, in place of L, who didn't seem like he was going to say anything.

Inside the truck, there was a picture on the dashboard of another man. The truck driver was most likely gay, L figured.

"My name is Hakoshi," he said.

"I'm Matsuda, and this is Ryuzaki," Matsuda introduced.

"Nice to meet you." The truck driver began to drive again. He eyed the handcuffs. "So, are you guys together?"

Matsuda froze. What? Him and Ryuzaki? That was ridiculous. They would never—

"As a matter of fact," L said, suddenly, "yes, we are."

Before he could even protest, L pulled Matsuda's head toward his own, and began making out with him, deeply. It was tongue-touching, hungry kissing that made Matsuda moan.

Matsuda knew that this was only for covering themselves, because this entire issue with Light was not to be leaked to the public, but Matsuda wasn't thinking about that at the time.

No, all that was going through his mind in that moment was _ohmygod L is kissing me fuckwhatdoIdo ohmygodohmygodohmygod I want to kiss him back._

Matsuda was vaguely aware of the fact that he was blushing harder than he ever had in his life, maybe.

Finally, _finally_, L pulled away.

_Oh my god, L is so hot._

And, did he really just think that? No no no, that was all wrong, because L was a guy, right? Right. Not appropriate.

"Whoa, okay, I get it—he's yours," the truck driver chuckled. "I've got my own, anyway."

_(_Definitely gay._)_

Matsuda wondered what it would be like to really actually be L's. He imagined feeding L cake and doing his paperwork for him. He imagined kissing him like that again.

_(_Oh. Dammit._)_

L smiled with a modicum of false shyness and rested his head on Matsuda's shoulder, wearily.

Matsuda couldn't believe it. Was this the same man who had been avoiding conversation all day? The one giving one word answers?

L, Matsuda decided, was an excellent actor.

Matsuda figured that it was time to play his own part in this, so he brushed the hair off of the detective's face and leaned in to him.

"So, how long have you two been together?" and Hakoshi, cheerfully. He was a cheerful man.

L answered for him. "A long time."

Matsuda contemplated whether or not to say that they were life partners, but then thought better of it. Best to stay as close to being honest as they could.

It was mostly silent as way of conversation for the rest of the ride, with L dozing on Matsuda's shoulder and the radio on low. By the time they reached the truck driver's house, it was already dark.

"Well, we're here," the truck driver said, getting out of the truck.

The house was a pretty average house—not too big, not too small. As they aoll got out of the truck, they were once again greeted by a rush of cold air. It had started to rain again.

They hurried inside the dark house, which was soon flooded with light as the lights were switched on. The clock on the wall displayed the time as 7:04.

"Are you guys hungry for anything?"

Considering the fact that they hadn't eaten all day, they were both starving.

"Do you have anything sweet?" L asked.

"Something sweet? Like what?"

Matsuda scratched the back of his head. This could get complicated.

L ended up having strawberries for diner, and Matsuda had a nice steak. The evening was pleasant.

Matsuda yawned, exhausted. "Hey," he said, "do you mind showing us our room? We're really tired." He was speaking for the both of them.

"Oh, of course," Hakoshi said, leading them down a hallway. The room was small with a dresser on one side and a tiny, twin size bed on the other. It was made nicely.

"There you go, boys. Don't be too loud, now." The truck driver winked.

"Oh we'll try not to be," L said, winking back, charismatically. "Right, Matsuda?"

Before Matsuda could answer, L had him once again locked in a kiss, a tender one this time. They broke apart, and L giggled. Actually _giggled._

And, wow. This didn't catch Matsuda off guard as much as the first kiss had, but, _wow_. L was...Ryuzaki is...someone Matsuda wanted to kiss more—much more. Where did these feelings come from, all of a sudden? Surely he didn't like Ryuzaki...like _that_. Right?

With one final wave of the hand from L, they retreated into their room. Immediately, L dropped the cheerful act he had been putting on for the entire evening and collapsed onto the bed.

Matsuda looked at the bed questionably. If they were going to both even attempt to lie on the bed at the same time, they would have to be pretty much touching. Matsuda wasn't sure how he felt about that.

"Uh...should I sleep on the floor?" suggested Matsuda.

L eyed him. "Don't be ridiculous. We're both men. Sharing a bed is no problem."

"Oh, uh...of course!"

L was right, completely right. They were both men. He could do this.

He climbed in next to L and they both slid under the sheets. Matsuda closed his eyes, breathing deeply. He was just about to drift off when he felt L put a hand on his chest and tug him closer.

Matsuda froze. What was L doing?

A passing thought filled his mind of himself being one giant teddy bear for L.

What the fuck? Where did _that _come from? He must be more tired than he thought, to even consider to entertain the thought of being something, being someone L wanted, even needed, to some degree. Because that was. That was ridiculous. Would never even be close to the reality of it.

Surely, the only reason L was holding onto him was because he was out of his comfort zone, and still a bit off from the night before. Nothing more than that. He was looking too much into it.

_L is warm_, Matsuda found himself thinking.

And, that was true, so it was okay. It was okay to think things when they were true, just not things that made no logical sense. L was all about logic.

_He really is incredible._

Okay, this had to stop. He had to stop thinking about L. He should move onto a different topic, like...puppies...or...kitties...or...

_Ryuzaki._

God dammit.

Okay, he should just focus on sleeping. Right. That was the most important thing.

Resolutely, he unconsciously nuzzled closer to the detective, and promptly fell asleep in L's hold.

* * *

The flamboyant truck driver is my shameless self-insert. His MIA boyfriend is Stormy's. Just so you know.

I loved writing this chapter. Just ask Stormy. I had her up on the phone at two thirty in the morning for three nights in a row bouncing ideas off of her. You all know about my severe mental issues. -w-

Anyway, I'd love to hear from you guys. Reviews keep me motivated to write these long chapter fics, that which I so often leave incomplete. My writing tends to get really crappy in chapter fics. I'm so much better at oneshots.

Anyway, thanks for reading, and please, please, please review!

~Ratt Kazamata, 8/04/2012


End file.
